A man? A dog? Or a monster?
by Supermanprime
Summary: Kouta while in he mental ward is approached by a certain vampire king. He goes from weak human child to powerful vampire. Hellsing/elfen lied


**This is a Hellsing/elfen lied crossover in which Kouta is approached by a certain vampire king whilst in the mental ward. A change to canon has been made, you don't have to be of the opposite sex to become a vampire, just a virgin. And I know this is a lazy way of making Kouta almost as strong as alucard. This begins roughly 7 months after the train incident.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own elfen lied or hellsing. I wish I did though.**

* * *

Kouta lay in his bed in his room of the mental ward, roughly 7 months after the murder of his dad and sister. He had repressed any knowledge of the murder and made up his own memory. He had a problem though... He HATED this ward. It was unbearable. He was ready to leave but the doctors said he should wait out the rest of the year.

_"Sucks to be you." The Head doctor sneered._

Kouta lay back in his bed and stared at the ceiling.

Unknown to him, he was being watched. A figure had phased through the floor right in front of him. This figure was a tall man wearing a red Victorian duster coat, white gloves with a pentagram on each hand, a large red fedora, a red cravat, and he had bright orange sunglasses were in his pocket.

"Who are you?!" Kouta shouted.

"I've been watching you, Boy. For a long time. Since your family died to be exact."

The man removed his hat to reveal a pale thin face. He had blood red eyes and a wicked smile revealed he had sharp fangs.

"My name is Alucard. I have an offer to you. I will give you the power to escape this facility if you join me and my... assosciates." Said Alucard.

Kouta had become intrigued by the man's offer but he wanted to know more.

"What kind of power do you mean... Alucard?" Asked Kouta

"I am a vampire. A bloodsucking creature of the night. And it you accept my offer, so will you."

"Me? A vampire? You've got to be kidding me." Kouta stated.

"I'm not fooling you. I will not only make you a vampire, but you will be a very powerful one at that. So what do you say?" Alucard asked.

"Why me? Of all people Why pick me?" Kouta asked.

"Your father was an agent of Hellsing 23 years ago. We had worked together on a number of assignments. He was the best human operative we had. He and I were really good friends. A few years ago he did the most foolish thing a father could do."

"What did he do?" Kouta asked.

"He asked me to be your godfather" Alucard stated flatly. "So whaddya say?"

Kouta contemplated his decision for a while.

"I'll do it." Kouta answered.

Alucard laughed mildly under his breath and then bit into his own arm and draw out his own blood which was being followed by a trail of vampiric energy. His fangs turned black, and he bit into Kouta's neck, sending a searing pain throughout his entire body. He began to black out for a few minutes to find himself into a black straight jacket. His hair was so long it reached his back. His eyes were a deep crimson. His mouth was curved into a wicked smile. His teeth had become razor sharp and his body had grown in muscle mass.

"Buy a ticket to London, and find the HELLSING organization. Use your new vampiric powers to find a way there."Alucard said as he phased through the floor, his laughter radiating through the halls.

The head doctor was going from room to room checking in on the patients. When he got to Kouta's room, he noticed it was enveloped in a black mist. He opened it to see the newly vampiric Kouta sitting against the wall.

"Hey, kid." The doctor said.

Suddenly Kouta began to struggle free from his straight jacket and almost instantly he broke free. A cold shiver began to crawl up the doctors spine. Kouta's eyes were locked on the sniveling coward that had forced him to stay at that ward an extra 6 months.

"Kid what's the-" The doctor was cut off when Kouta lunged at him and bit down hard on his neck, spewing blood all over the walls, his fangs digging deep into his flesh. He pulled out soon after, sending the wounded doctor tumbling to the cold ground. The man gripped his throat trying to stop the bleeding. He looked up and saw Kouta standing in front of him, smiling sadistically, blood dripping down his jaw.

"Sucks to be you." Kouta snarled. He pulled his hand back and plunged it deep into the doctors chest cavity, killing him instantly.

Kouta exited the room and began to walk down the hallway, avoiding any other staff members along the way. He made a stop at the secretary's desk.

He needed to sign out after all.

The woman working the front desk was a short, woman who looked like she could use a break from her job. She saw Kouta and wondered why his hair was so long, and he had the black straight jacket on but he began to speak

"Sign me out now." He said in an annoyed tone.

"Young man, I need a parent or legal guardian to accompany you before you can leave." The woman said.

Kouta stuck his finger in front of the woman's face and said:

"You want to sign me out." He said as if he were a magician hypnotizing a volunteer for his act.

"I... Want to sign you out." The woman repeated in a a monotone voice.

As Kouta left the ward, he felt a sense of freedom engulf his entire mind. He was no longer bound to that hellhole anymore. He was also very excited to meet his new family in London and he knew just how he was gonna get there. He stepped out onto the sidewalk and began to walk until he found a taxi. He had pulled over a cab that was passing by. The driver was dumbfounded at the scene before him.

"Hey kid where are your parents?"

He only said for him to drive him to the airport. The drive was an eerily quiet drive. The clock had said 8:45

but Hokkaido was pretty lively now. When they arrived Kouta used his hypnosis to avoid the cab fare since he had no yen. He hoped that the terminals weren't closed either. Luckily they weren't.

Again he had to resort to using his hypnosis to get a ticket to the next flight to London. He even got first class seats. Lucky bastard.

It took an hour for it to start boarding but there weren't too many people traveling at this time. Kouta took a seat in the first class window seat. He watched as the plane began to ascend into the sky. The city's lights glimmering below them. He was extremely tired at this point, having not fallen asleep at the ward that night so he allowed himself to fall asleep for the majority of the trip.

Hours later after a long flight, the plane had landed in the London airport. After he left the airport, Kouta took a cab yet again to the Hellsing headquarters.

"I wonder what hellsing is like. Why would they need a vampire like him. In fact... What do they even do?" Kouta thought

Upon arrival, Kouta was impressed at how huge the mansion was. It had a fountain, a large yard, everything.

He was home.

* * *

Yuka sat on the couch watching tv, rather she was just flipping through channels. She had wondered how Kouta was doing in the ward. She hadn't been allowed to see him for so long. She was in love with him so the only thing dominating her mind for a long time, was him. When she got to the news she had seen the most unbelievable broadcast ever.

"The body of 34 year old mental physician Naota Takuro was found on the floor of a patients room in the Hokkaido mental ward. Examinations reveal that he had been drained of most of his blood and then something pierced his chest cavity. The room had belonged to a young boy who had checked out soon before the murder."

Yuka was shocked to see this report. She feared for Kouta and what might have happened to him. She was relieved to hear that he Checked out soon before the murder but she couldn't help but feel worried for him. But who was going to take care of him?

* * *

Kouta approached the gate only to be stopped by a soldier guarding the gate.

"What are you doing here, boy?" The soldier asked firmly.

"I'm here to see Alucard." Kouta replied.

The guard was surprised to learn that this young boy knew about Alucard but he then noticed his long hair, red eyes and sharp fangs.

"I'll buzz for Integra." He then used the intercom on the gate and explained the situation to a woman on the other end. He explained how this young vampire wanted to see Alucard. He wasn't about to let just anyone see Hellsing's secret weapon.

"Let him in." Came the reply from a young British woman.

As Kouta was led inside the mansion he was greeted by an elderly British male. He had a purple Vest, a monacle and he gave an aura of elegance.

"My name is Walter C. Dollneaz butler to the Hellsing organization. Sir Integra has been expecting you young man." He then led Kouta through the estates many hallways.

The walls had several well-made paintings on each side. Being an aspiring artist himself, he took great enjoyment in this. If this was his new home, he wanted to get a look at every painting there.

"May I ask your name, young man?" Walter asked

"Kouta." He replied simply.

"Alucard told me all about you. The mental ward, the murder of your family, how you decided to become a vampire for Hellsing. I must say I was quite suprised to learn that Alucard is your godfather. Also, I'm sorry for your loss... Hayame was a good man and he'll be missed dearly.

"You know Alucard?" Kouta asked.

"We're old friends. We go way back. I've known him since I was a young man." Walter explained

"I had a sister too. She was killed as well. I just don't remember who did it."

"That's terrible." Walter said

Kouta was led into a large office with huge windows overlooking the garden. In front of the windows was a woman sitting in a hair behind the desk. She looked only a few years older than him.

"Welcome, Kouta. We've been expecting you. My name is Sir Integra Fairbrook wingates Hellsing. Alucard told me all about you. It's a terrible loss. I never knew Hayame but my father did before he died. However when Alucard woke up, I did get to see him. The only reason Hayame ever made Alucard your godfather is because they had become good friends over 20 years ago." Integra explained.

"Did you find the place alright?" A familiar voice said

Kouta turned around to find that Alucard was standing right behind him. It was then Kouta realized exactly how tall this vampire was.

"I did, Alucard. It's good to see you again."

Kouta turned to Integra and asked if he could use a phone. He wanted to call Yuka's family and tell them he was fine. She nodded and let him use the phone on her desk.

* * *

Yuka sat on the couch biting her nails. She was so unbelievably worried about Kouta. She tried to watch tv or read a book. Anything to keep her mind off of it. Suddenly the phone rang. Her mother was out to town so she went to answer it. She assumed it was her mother.

"Hello?" Yuka said

"Yuka? It's me, Kouta."

"Kouta?! Where are you? Who are you with? Are you ok-" She was cut off when Kouta said:

"I'm fine I'm fine. I'm in London. I have family here. Don't worry about me."

Yuka felt her heart sink. Kouta was so far away. Now she would never be with him. He would find another girl, they would get married, have kids, and Yuka would just be his cousin. Nothing else.

"That's great, Kouta" Yuka choked. "I'm glad your safe. I heard about the murder of that doctor and I was scared you were hurt or kidnapped."

"I plan on coming back to Japan for college. So maybe we can attend classes together." Kouta said

Yuka's eyes widened. "That would be great!"

They hung up and Yuka smiled. She still had hope. Hope that she would get to be with him.

**7 years later**

_"I get that a lot, but what does that make you who would stand against me soldier? A man? A dog? OR A MONSTER?"_

_"You sir... Dandy man... Are very amusing. Heheheh."_

_"Goodbye Alucard. You crazy bastard."_

* * *

Yuka stood at the airport waiting for Kouta. She had her bags over her arm. She was waking eagerly for Kouta to arrive.

The passengers had began to arrive. She would soon see Kouta again after all these years. They had talked a lot on the phone. She noticed his voice sounded really cool.

_"This is it."_ Yuka thought excitedly.

One passenger stood out from the rest though. It was a tall man who had on a red duster coat with a hood, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had black pants a black leather top. Black boots, black fingerless gloves with a red pentagram on them. He had long hair that reached his upper chest.

Yuka recognized his face.

It was Kouta.

"Hello Yuka. It's been a while." He smirked.

"Hey, Kouta!" She ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

Something caught Yuka's eye though. He had red eyes with pupils narrowed into slits, and he had small pointed fangs protruding from his upper lip. She also noticed his skin was pale, But it didn't matter to her.

They walked away from the airport and into the urban areas of kamakura.

"Why did you come up here, Kouta?" Yuka asked.

They were standing at the top of the stone steps, overlooking the beach he would play at as a kid.

"I dunno. I just felt like it." Kouta replied.

"Hey Kouta. Can I ask you something?" Yuka asked.

"Is it about my eyes and fangs?" Kouta replied.

"Wha-? How did you know what I was going to ask?" Yuka said, eyes wide open.

"Vampire..." Kouta replied flatly.

"Vampire? How did you become a vampire?"

"It was at the mental ward. A vampire named alucard offers to turn me into one." Kouta explained, still overlooking the sea.

"Alucard?" Yuka asked

"He's Count Dracula"

Yuka was stunned. Kouta, the man she loved, was a vampire. But she still didn't care. She still wanted to be with him. She wanted to wake up next to him every morning. Kiss him every day, and even marry him.

"Come on!" Yuka said as he took his arm and led him down the stairs and on to the beach.

"This is where Kanae and I used to play" Kouta said as he kneeled down. Thinking a about Kanae and his dad. Despite how sadistic and badass he was, he missed them dearly.

"Little Kanae..." Yuka said sadly. She loved Kanae. She thought she was just the cutest little thing ever.

"Uh... Kouta. Look" Yuka said.

Kouta looked up to see a naked woman standing on the beach. She had long pinkish-red hair. Large innocent eyes,and horns sticking out of her head. The girl buried her face in her hands and looked back up.

"Nyu?" She squealed.

She noticed Kouta and Yuka standing on the beach and was scared by Kouta's menacing appearance. She started to run off but she tripped on the sand. She got up, sat on her knees and started to cry. This girl clearly had something wrong with her.

"Kouta, take off your coat." She whispered in his ear.

"Ah... Okay" Kouta removed his coat and gave it to Yuka. Immediately she noticed the two large pistols he had holstered under there.

"Kouta w-where do you get those guns?" The young brunette stuttered.

Kouta looked down at his guns Which were a Cassul and jackal and said: "Im an agent of the Hellsing organization. I can legally carry these wherever I want."

"Hellsing?" Yuka asked.

"It's a London agency. We hunt any supernatural or demonic threats." Kouta explained.

"But you're a vampire."

"So is Alucard. We're their trump cards. We're not just regular vampires. We're the most powerful vampires ever."

Yuka was still astounded by all this. Maybe she could get him to turn her into a vampire. Then they could be together forever. Yuka took Kouta's duster coat and put it on the girl and snapped it shut.

Kouta took notice of her horns and images of blood and death flowed through his mind.

"Kouta. We should take her back to your place." Yuka said, snapping out of his daze.

"My place?" Kouta asked

Yuka led Kouta and the girl all the way to some abandoned inn.

"Mom said you could use this as long as you kept it clean." Yuka said with a smile on her face. She could come over and visit whenever she wanted.

The trio went inside and Kouta was somewhat surprised to see that it was in pretty good condition, but he didn't care, just as long as he had a place to sleep he would be just fine. He slept in worse conditions, maybe a futon would be nice. When they got in, the girl stared to squeal Nyu again.

"What do you think her name is?" Yuka asked.

"I dunno. All she says is Nyu. Maybe we should call her that."

"Sound good."

Nyu began to squeal again and dance around like a small child that had to piss really bad.

"She needs to use the bathroom." Kouta said

"She does?"

"It's pretty obvious." Kouta said.

Yuka took Nyu to the bathroom to "Go" and to get cleaned up. Kouta went to the dining room and sat in a chair and stared out the patio.

"I don't really see sunlight much anymore."

Yuka returned with a freshly cleaned Nyu and they sat down at the table.

"So... Who's hungry?" Yuka asked in a cheery voice.

"Nyu!"

"I haven't eaten actual food in a long time." Kouta said.

"Oh... Hold on." Yuka said. She left to the kitchen and returned with a knife.

"Here." She said.

Yuka used the knife and sliced her finger. Blood began to seep out of her finger. She then put her bleeding finger in front of Kouta. She knew she would have to tend to his needs as a vampire if she was going to be his wife someday.

"Here you go, Kouta.

Kouta was suprised by her gesture. At first he wasn't going to drink blood from family members but since she already sliced herself, he thought why waste the blood. Kouta stuck his tongue out, revealing his fangs. Yuka pressed her finger against it and allowed the blood to flow freely into his mouth.

"Uh... Thanks." Kouta said.

"It's no problem. Just let me know if you get thirsty." Yuka said with a smile. She was more than happy to allow him to drink her blood.

After dinner, they sat in the living room, unpacking Kouta's things. He took out a small blue box and inside it was a seashell. It must've broken from the flight over there.

"This is a memento from Kanae." Kouta said. He quickly put the seashell away and zipped up his backpack. He didn't want to remember the painful memories of her death.

Nyu noticed the sad expression on his face and decided to do something nice for him. She got up and ran from the room.

"Where is she going?" Yuka asked.

"Probably going for a walk. If she's out for too long, I'll use my vampire senses to find her. It's nighttime now after all."

Nyu ran out the inn despite the rain. She ran all the way back to the beach. She got down on her knees and began digging through the sand and water.

Back at the inn, Kouta and Yuka were watching tv, while Kouta had bats clean up the inn. The doorbell rang and Kouta went to see who it was. Two police officer had been looking for a missing girl. He had received a picture of her. It was Nyu. Since Kouta was a hellsing agent, he could smell bullshit from a mile away. He said he didn't know her and they were off. Kouta however was going to look for Nyu. He put on his duster coat, loaded up his guns, and told Yuka that he was going to look for Nyu.

2 soldiers had been looking for an escaped diclonius named Lucy. One of the soldiers was named Bando. They had been wandering the beach for an hour now.

"Fuck! How long is this gonna take?!" Bando shouted

"Uh Bando? Look." His partner pointed to Nyu who was searching through the sand.

"Bingo." Bando said


End file.
